


Remake history

by swiftgirl01



Series: Victuuri Week (02/07/17-02/14/17) [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, M/M, reverse au, yuuri as coach, yuuri is five-time champion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftgirl01/pseuds/swiftgirl01
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is a Five-Time Champion who begins to lose hope or the will to skate. Victor wants Yuuri to be his coach. A reverse of how Victor sees Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is reverse au written for Victuuri week.  
> Yuuri is the five time champion.
> 
> Day 3: Prompt Reverse AU

Ten-year-old Victor Nikiforov was enthralled. The reason was none other than a 13-year-old Yuuri Katsuki, leader of the Junior Championships. He was an ebony haired beauty with sinful chocolate brown eyes than hid wells of emotions beyond its years. His body was graceful with years of ballet, honed to perfection. At 10 Victor was almost the same height as that Yuuri. Victor had taken to skating very young, even though he was named prodigy at a young age by the people around him, he struggled to find inspiration.

 

At 13, Victor struggled to find his love for skating failing to find his hinge in the world. At 16, Yuuri owned the Junior championships bringing home medal after medal. As Victor’s eyes glowed brighter with the inspiration of his idol and Yuuri’s eye continued to go bleaker. Victor bought a Labradoodle and named him Makkachin after reading an article about Vicchan, Yuuri’s toy poodle.

 

Yuuri continued to feel lonelier, his fame isolating him from his peers. Victor worked hard in hopes of meeting his mentor one day. That day arrived at the age of 23 when he qualified for the GPF and picked Stammi Vicino as his Free Skate program, a call from one man to another. Yuuri is to skate to his original composition ‘Yuri on Ice’.

 

The day of the Free Skate arrived and the stadium was abuzz with excitement. Yuuri Katsuki was practicing in moves in a corner with the outside world locked out. Inside, his state of mind was bleaker than ever. Just last night he had received the call about Vicchan’s death. His mind raced as he endlessly ran through so many if only scenarios. If only I had spent enough time with him! If only I was there with him more! If only I had travelled less! Yuuri wondered as he had countless times before if he had been selfish just blindly following his dreams no matter the consequences.

 

Yuuri turned as his name was hailed from behind. It was Celestino and Phichut. They shared the same coach, having trained together for a better part of their lives. They were childhood friends and best friends to date.

“Phichut-kun, Ganba!” said Yuuri

“Yuuri. Don’t worry. Let’s do our best” said Phichut.

Since he was the highest on the scoreboard, Yuuri was last and he wasn’t in any position to concentrate on his fellow skaters.

“on the ice, representing Japan. Please welcome Yuuri Katsuki”

The world was blurry at this point to Yuuri without his glasses. His blue and black costume shone bright under the blaring white lights. He hardly noticed the Russians on the side watching him. For Yuuri, it was just the ice and the empty. He let all the thoughts go and whispered to himself “This is for you Vicchan”

 

The familiar strums of Piano echoed on his head and then it was nothing, he felt nothing till he opened his eyes after assuming his position pointing toward the spectators. All around people applauded him. The entire stadium was on its feet and Yuuri had no memory of why it was received so well when he felt empty like he had never before.

 

Victor watched in awe as his idol made his Quad toe loop and then Double Loop. He watched the beauty of Yuuri’s body as it went into a spread eagle and then into an Ina Bauer. The elegant shape of his neck was highlighted as he went into his step sequence. The violin and the piano strummed and made love together as Yuuri danced as if this were his last skate. He launched himself into a Triple Lutz followed by a Triple Loop. He then launched into a quad loop and a triple axel. His hands and feet moved with the music as the end neared and the piano picked up speed and then launched into a Quad Flip. He then finished with a camel spin with his hands pointed toward where Victor was watching. He knew Yuuri wasn’t pointing to him but felt that it was a silent call. Yuuri had just scored his career best with 336.51 points and somehow felt like he wouldn’t return.

 

Yuuri got gold and he took a spin on the ice with his gold medal on the chest and flowers in his hand. He smiled at the cameras with Phichut and JJ who got Silver and Bronze respectively. Victor watched as Yuuri left the stadium with his sushi and rice ball plushies.

 

The next day at the banquet, Yuuri closed himself off drinking champagne, one after the other with no end in sight.

Victor approached Yuuri and said “You were amazing today. I’m a very big fan since I was ten years old”

Victor was very fascinated by the faint blush on Yuuri’s cheeks. Here was the five- time champion blushing at the compliment of someone much younger and most importantly medal less.

“Thank you” said Yuuri. “You were really good too. You have a bright future” At this point Yuuri’s speech was slurring with too much champagne, but he continued to say “My Vicchan passed away. My career has reached its peak and I will no longer skate”  

Victor was shocked, he had just met his idol and had finally managed to skate on the same level as his idol and he was already talking about retiring? If that wasn’t a punch in the solar plexus, Victor didn’t know what was!

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hideous blue tie and pulled him closer and said “Let’s dance, Yuuri and if I win be my coach. “Victor pulled Yuuri into his arms and held him close and said “Be my coach, Yuuri”

Yuuri turned beet red and gasped out loud. Victor and Yuuri proceeded to dance the night away. And Yuuri conveniently forgot that night thanks to alcohol until a certain Russian skated to ‘Yuri on Ice’ and uploaded to YouTube with the help of Mila and Georgi.

Yuuri did not participate in the Worlds and fell off the face of the earth. He had been living like a hermit at his parent’s hot springs Yu-topia until one fine day on march he was knocked down by a big Labradoodle.

“Vicchan” exclaimed Yuuri

“Wait you are too big to be Vicchan” said Yuuri

Hiroko appeared in the doorway and said “Oh, Yuuri. Isn’t he a handsome dog. He came in a handsome Russian. He said he knows you”

Russian? Foreigner?

Yuuri ran all the way to the hot springs only to encounter a very naked Victor Nikiforov.  

“Victor!!!” Yuuri exclaimed.

Victor got up from the hot springs in all his naked glory, with a flair of ballet stretched his hand and declared “Yuuri, starting today I want you to be my coach” and winked sassily.

 

And the rest, as we know it is history!!!!

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Please continue to read my work. I'm on tumblr as swiftgirl01
> 
> swiftgirl01.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to drop by and say hello....


End file.
